Final Battle
by Lashana Inferno
Summary: All good things must come to an end.... The ultimate price is paid to save the the lives of the entire Harem. R for violence, character death and swearing. 1st in the Avatar Series


Disclaimer: Telca and I own ourselves and most of our spells. The characters in the Harem aren't ours.   


Background check! For everyone who hasn't read the Demon Saga on our site, here's a recap. 

1 - Telca an I ticked off and fought a bunch of Demons.   
2 - We kicked their arses   
3 - Blackwargreymon tapped into a new power called Omni Destroyer. The Power was given to him by a Goddess by the name of Ultima   
4 - By kicking said arses of Demons, we got ourselves in trouble with the Main Highlord Demon.   
5 - He's way stronger than the entire Harem Combined   
6 - Our story is below. Beware of Character Death. 

Big warning : Dark. Very Dark. Character death, swearing, more dark. Go get a kleenex. 

Final Battle   
  


"Lashana! Lookout!" 

She spun at the cry, gasping as a familiar armored form threw himself in front of her, his raised gauntlets barely able to deflect the blast of power that had been meant for her. "Black...." 

He growled weakly and dropped down onto one knee, his hands going to the deep bleeding gash in his side. "...go..." he rasped, turning his head to look at her pleadingly. "Get out...of here..." 

"I'm not leaving you," she whispered as she lay a hand on his shoulder where his armor had been shattered, jerking her gaze towards her right as a loud scream of defiance caught her attention. Her eyes followed Telca as the other sorceress charged at the Demon Highlord, her battleaxe held high and Remy at her side. 

The Demon Highlord..... 

Lashana growled and clenched her free hand into a fist. This was all _his_ fault. He had come into their Dimension with the intention of killing them all for the 'injustice' they had done to him. 'Injustice'. That term made her hiss with anger. It had been his minions that had started the Demon Wars. It wasn't her and Telca's fault if they had defended themselves! But apparently he thought it was their fault...and according to him, it meant that he was allowed to have 'retribution'. 

That meant that he wanted the Harem. He wanted them dead. He wanted her and Telca to just stand by and watch as he killed their best friends....their only loves...the only people who truly understood them. 

He had another thing coming. 

As another shockwave of power sent Telca and Remy sprawling backwards, Lashana grabbed her fallen sword and ran forward, ignoring Blackwargreymon's weak cry that she stop as she did so. _I won't let him destroy all that we have! The Harem is all Telca an I have! I won't let him take that away!!_ "Let's see how you like this!! _Black dragon who sleeps in the red flame. With your mighty roar, burn my enemies down! GAAV FLARE!__" _A red and black beam of fire left her outstretched hand, covering the remaining distance between her and the Highlord in the span of a heartbeat before it slammed into his chest, meeting resistance for a moment before breaking through. 

"Not bad. Not bad at all," the Demon Highlord chuckled, apparently unconcerned with the huge gaping hole where his chest used to be. He rose his right hand, making a casual gesture like one flicking something small and irritable away, and watched impassively as the Elf was sent flying backwards to slam to the ground twenty meters away, her limp body sliding to a stop until it was next to the other sorceress. "But not good enough." 

Telca groaned in pain and pushed herself up into a shaky sitting position, her heart wrenching when she saw her unconscious Remy nearby. A low moan from her left made her look over at Lashana, and she automatically reached over to shake the Elf lightly. "Hey. Hey, you okay? Lashana?" 

The Elf grimaced and forced her eyes open, blinking up into her friends deep purple gaze. _The amber faded from her eyes... that means that she's just about as low on energy as I am... that's not good._ "M'alive. That's all your gettin' right now..." 

Telca managed a momentary smile before frowning and gazing over at the Highlord and sighing in dismay when Kang and Kenshin were knocked away as if they had been toddlers. "We're in trouble." 

"I noticed." There weren't any more jokes. No more friendly sarcasm. This was serious. They were out of their league, and they had so much at stake. "What are we going to do?" 

"I...." the burgundy haired sorceress closed her eyes and sighed wearily. "I don't know." 

Lashana winced and hauled herself to her feet, using her sword as an impromptu crutch as she held her right hand out to her friend. "C'mon," she whispered, pulling her friend to her feet moments later. "One last go?" 

Telca looked at her, realizing what she meant. It's come to this.... "Yeah," she nodded. "Yeah. One last go." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mewtwo grimaced as he forced himself to stand, managing to raise a weak Barrier around himself. His right leg was broken, but he shoved the pain aside as he gathered his remaining energy. _This battle has only lasted twenty minutes... and already half of the Harem is unconscious...the others are seriously wounded..._ He looked over at Blackwargreymon as the Digimon lunged at the Demon Highlord, his hoarse scream of rage drowned out by the Demon's laughter as he was knocked aside, hitting the ground with terrible force. 

He did not get back up. 

_This has to end!_ The Pokemon rose his hands, concentrating as he let the remaining ounces of his psychic power gather into a sphere in front of himself. _This has to end....._

"It will." 

He blinked and looked over at Lashana and Telca as they walked past him, the shadows in their eyes making him gasp and reach out to stop them, the sphere of energy he had been gathering fading into nothingness. ~You can't!~ 

Telca smiled at him and gently removed his hand from her arm. "S'okay Purple." 

Lashana reached out and scratched at the spot behind his left horn/ear, smiling at him sadly moments later when she pulled away and turned to Telca. "Let's do it." 

As one, they both rose their hands, palms up, their voices rising in perfect cadence as they chanted. "_Lord of dreams that terrify. Sword of the cold, dark void; free yourself from the heavens' bonds! Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together! RAGNA BLADE!!!!!_" 

Mewtwo stared in awe at the two sorceresses as each gripped a blade of Darkness, the strain of holding the spell evident on both their faces as the glared at the Demon Highlord. _He looks nervous...maybe this will work!_

Unbidden screams of challenge left both sorceresses as they ran forward, putting all of their strength into their combined attack. Telca went high while Lashana aimed low. Both of them hoping to simply cleave the Highlord in two...only to utter identical gasps of shock when the Ragna Blades impacted with an invisible shield. 

"I'm impressed. That you two could summon L-Sama's power and control it simply amazes me. If you had woven these in the beginning of this pitiful fight while you were still at full power I may not have been able to deflect them. But now..." He reached through the shield and grasped the Elf's throat with his right hand, his left balling into a fist and slamming to the other sorceresses stomach, throwing her to the ground afterwards. "Even Ranklar would have no problem beating you now." 

Lashana gritted her teeth and clung to the remains of the chaos power as little black dots swam in her vision. She couldn't breathe, couldn't scream...but she could still move her body. With the remaining bit of strength, she rose both legs and slammed her feet into the Highlords stomach, ripping herself free of his hold and bringing the Blade into play. 

Telca cried out in triumph as Lashana sunk the Ragna Blade into the Demon's heart, thinking that they had finally won... 

...only to scream in horror as the Demon backhanded the Elf across her face with enough force that it sent her sprawling to the ground, colliding with the burgundy haired sorceress, the Ragna Blade vanishing from her hands as she clung to the remaining bits of consciousness. 

"This is too easy," the Demon Highlord groused as he brushed dirt off of himself. Just because he had beaten them in a stupid fight didn't mean that he'd succeeded in making them suffer for what they had done. He gazed across the blackened backyard of the Palace, a slow grin spreading over his face when he saw the Digimon and the thief. "There's an idea!" 

Telca pushed Lashana off of her in time to see a black cloud envelop her Remy and lift him into the air, floating him over to the Highlord as another identical cloud swirled around Blackwargreymon. "...no." 

"I think I'll take these two with me. They mean a lot to you two, don't they?" the Demon smiled as he looked over at the two beaten sorceresses, noting the tortured look in Telca's eyes. "I thought so. Well, since you couldn't beat me, I hope the knowledge that I plan to torture and kill these two tears you apart." He chuckled and turned away, raising a hand and opening a red and black portal. "We both know that you can't do a thing about it. So I'll have my fun...and you can live with the fact that you've killed them." 

"...no..." The whisper that left Telca's lips was barely audible, tears filling her eyes as she struggled to get to her feet before the portal closed. "...Remy...." 

"Ciao, babes!" 

Lashana rose her head and watched as the Demon's spell levitated her Bonded into the portal, a wordless scream escaping her as she tried to lunge forward to reach the mystic doorway, a sob leaving her when her right leg gave out under her weight, leaving her a powerless spectator as the portal shimmered once before closing. _"BLACKWARGREYMON!!"_

Mewtwo collapsed where he stood, feeling a cold emptiness start to consume him. ~We lost....~ He closed his eyes as the sound of Lashana's soul-wrenching sobs reached him, raising a bloody hand to wipe at his own tears. ~All that...and we lost...~ 

Telca stood where the portal had once been, head bowed, her hands fisted at her sides as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. _The only person who understood me...who could make me feel better and happy and complete...and he's gone..._ She shuddered and gritted her teeth, her disheveled hair falling forward to hide her face as she listened to Lashana's sobs behind her. _I lost him.... No. That bastard TOOK HIM from me!_

Her eyes flashing a bright amber, she spun around and stalked over to the Elf, grabbing her shoulders and bodily lifting her to her feet. "Stop it! Gods damn you, stop it! We can't let him win!" 

"He's already won!" Lashana cried, shoving Telca away and staggering backwards. "We lost! We lost and now he's going to kill--" 

Telca cut her off with a sharp slap, glaring at her as the Elf rose a hand to her cheek in shock, her eyes mirroring her surprise as she rose her tear-filled gaze to meet her angry glare. "I refuse to lose him! Remy means everything to me! An I damn well know that Blacky means everything to you! I am not going to let some fuckin' demon take _my_ Remy from me!" 

The Elf lowered her head, closing her eyes as she held a hand to her stinging cheek. _Blackwargreymon.....beloved...._

"Fine," Telca spat when the other sorceress didn't say anything. "I'll go by myself!" She spun and stalked towards the spot where the portal had been, intending to tap into the remaining energies and force a second portal open. A hand grasped her arm seconds later, and she blinked as she turned her head to meet Lashana's gaze. 

"Didj'a have to slap me?" 

Telca mustered up a smirk. "You needed it at the time." 

The Elf actually smiled. "Thanks. Now," she released her friend and bared her fangs in a feral grin. "Let's go get our Guys back!" 

"Damn straight!" Telca growled as she rose a hand and focused her remaining energy on the weakening threads of power in front of her, watching as a crackle of red electricity sparkled over thin air before a portal blasted into existence. "You do realize this is the most insanely stupid thing we've ever done, right?" 

"Oh yeah. Much realization." 

"Kewl. Let's go," Telca said, taking a deep breath to fortify herself as she and Lashana crouched and leapt into the portal, dimly aware of it snapping shut behind them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Oh Gods...what _is_ this place?!" Lashana coughed as she rose a hand to cover her mouth and nose, hoping to filter out some of the stench and smoke that was in the air. 

"I don't think you want to know," Telca gagged, waving her hand in front of her face. "And what is that _smell?!_" 

"I don't thing you want to know that either," Lashana gasped. "C'mon!" She grabbed the other sorceresses arm and pulled her towards what seemed to be a cave, taking deep breaths of the cleaner air that she found there. "Ugh... I think I'm gonna hurl." 

"Please don't," Telca choked out in between coughs. Once her lungs had finished protesting at the poor air quality, she frowned and took a quick look around. "Hmm, lava, caves, smoke, sulpher pits... methinks we're in Hell." 

"Always knew I'd end up here," the Elf grumbled as she crept over another archway and peeked inside, her eyes widening when she saw a huge creature made out of molten stone amble by. "Uh...let's not go this way." 

"Better plan. Follow the cards!" Telca grinned, pointing to the sparse trail of playing cards that led into a third doorway. "Remy you genius! C'mon!" 

Lashana gasped and ran after her friend, barely managing to keep up with Telca as her right ankle reminded her that it was indeed twisted and that it wanted her to sit down. _Can't let up. I just can't. There's too much on the line here. _She ignored the pain and moved faster, her eyes gaining a desperately determined gleam. 

"Here. It ends here," Telca whispered as she skidded to a stop in front of a stone wall, glancing back at Lashana curiously. "Hidden passageway?" 

"Probably." 

"Grand entrance?" 

"There's another way to--" Lashana cut herself off with a gasp of horror as she was a pool of blood start to seep out from under the wall, her wide eyes meeting Telca's when a duet of male screams of agony reached them. "Blackwargreymon!" 

The two sorceresses threw themselves at the wall, fireballs leaving their fingertips in perfect precision. The wall shattered under the combined assault, the dust and debris that filled the air giving them scant cover as they darted into the room, both of them freezing in their tracks when they saw their Guys. 

Lashana's hands rose to her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh goddess no...." Her Blackwargreymon was lying unconscious on a stone slab, his armor destroyed and hanging off of him limply, giving her a terrible view of the multiple stab wounds and gashes that marred his body. What horrified her the most was the sight of the two horns that used to be on either side of his head lying in a puddle of blood near her feet. Her heart in her throat, she ran over to his side and franticly pressed two fingers against his throat, searching for a pulse and feeling tears fall down her cheeks when she found the weak and irregular beat. "He's alive...." 

But Telca wasn't listening. Her gaze was fixed on Remy, her eyes glazed over with shock as she stared at him. He was on an identical stone slab next to Blackwargreymon, his duster, shirt and most of his pants burned off. Wounds covered his entire body, burns, cuts, stabs... she didn't want to think about what could have caused some of them. Bruises covered his face, but she could still see him crack open an eye to look at her, his right arm trembling as he reached for her, his voice rasping out her name. 

The sight jolted her out of her state, and she screamed his name as she threw herself at him, cradling his head against her chest as she bent over him and cried. 

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" 

Lashana jerked her gaze up as the Demon Highlord stalked into the room, her fear for her Bondeds life suddenly overcome by a wave of rage. 

"So! You like my work?" 

"You sick fuck!" she screamed, launching a volley of Flare Arrows at him, not even fazed in the least when he simply knocked them aside. Before her stood the reason for her Bonded's pain. For Telca's pain and the pain of all of her dearest friends. She rose her gaze to meet the Demon Highlords, dimly aware that an aura of power was swirling around her. _I won't let him get away with this. I won't let him hurt another of the people I care about! I won't let him!_

Telca tenderly set Remy down and clenched her hands into fists, her back still to the Highlord. "...won't let you. I won't let you get away with this..." She abruptly spun around, tears of anger streaming from her amber eyes as she glared at the Demon. "You hear me, you fucker?! You're not going to get away with this!!" 

He laughed, a horrible sound. "And who's going to stop me? You two? Please. You're beaten, your whelps dying." He laughed again. "You can do nothing. Nothing at al--" The Demon paused as what seemed to be two silhouettes appeared behind the sorceresses. One golden black...the other a silvery white. "No! NO! You have no Power here!!" 

**We do not. But they do.**

Lashana closed her eyes as Power flooded into her being. It felt like a drug, it felt like oblivion, it felt like it was meant for her and her alone. She gasped and opened her eyes, looking down at her hands as her nails turned black, a golden aura swirling around her. If she had been able to look into a mirror, she would have seen that her once white hair was now a shimmering gold, her eyes also golden, except with elliptical pupils, like a Mazoku. Pain shot across her forearms, and her eyes widened as she watched five black spines rise from her forearms, each curving back towards her elbows, each wickedly sharp. Words flashed before her minds eye, instructions, reassurance that everything was going to be well...and she believed them. 

"....'shana...." 

She turned at the weak rasp and reached out to lie a hand on her Bonded's cheek, meeting his gaze. When she spoke, her voice was calm, and echoing with immense power. "I will always love you, my Blackwargreymon." 

Telca stared at Lashana in shock, having watched the transformation first hand. It reassured her to see that the Demon Highlord seemed extremely upset by this new turn in events, and she was about to go join her friend when a breeze brushed over her hair, making her glance behind her. She started to stepped back at the sight of a female silhouette, but paused at the last moment. Something about this seemed...safe. 

**Do you wish to save him?**

She immediately knew the woman was talking about Remy, and she nodded without hesitation. "With all my heart." As soon as those words left her lips, silver-lined white light swirled around her, filling her with a Power that she never even dreamed existed. It was pure, and good and warm. It was life. She caught a glimpse of her own hair as a wind washed over her, the sight of the now silver locks startling her for a moment before she closed her eyes and gave herself up to the light. 

"This....this is _impossible!_" The Highlord yelled, throwing an arm up to shield his eyes as the combined white and golden light threatened to blind him. 

**Nothing is impossible.**

Remy shivered as a warm breeze blew over him, blinking in surprise when it seemed to take all his pain with it. He forced his eyes to focus and looked up at the silver-haired women standing with her back to him. "Chere?" he called weakly, gasping when the woman turned to lock her silver sparkled purple eyes onto his red on black ones. "...Telca?" 

She smiled at him lovingly and she leaned closer. "I never told you...how much I loved you," she breathed before she kissed him, feeling him raise a hand into her hair in a weak attempt to keep her close as she pulled away a long moment later. "I'll always love you, Remy." 

"This can't be happening," the Demon Highlord repeated for the fifth time in as many heartbeats. "Those whelps are mine! I beat those bitches fair and square! You have no right to interfere!" 

**_We merely answered the wish in their hearts._**

The sound of the two unified voices made him take a step back in shock, his gaze lowering to the two transformed sorceresses that were now standing side-by-side in front of him. "...no!" 

Lashana closed her eyes and rose her hands, a part of her reaching into the Bond she had with Blackwargreymon, finding the other link that he held within him and redirecting it to herself as her echoing voice rose with the words of the new spell that was flowing through her thoughts. "_Guardian of Destruction, Goddess of Ultima, I call thee from thy Universal Home. I swear myself to thee, pledge myself to thee. Meld your Power with me as you have with my Bonded....__" _She grimaced as more Power flooded into her, momentarily clashing with her new found Power before settling and harmonizing with it. 

Taking a deep breath, she started the second part of the spell, opening her eyes to glare at the Demon Highlord defiantly as she did so._ "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos. I call upon thee! Swear myself to thee! Become one with the Ultima power within me! Merge us into one being, one consciousness, and let us travel down the path of complete annihilation together!!"_

Telca nodded to herself, some unseen cue urging her onwards. The words came easily to her lips, as if it was an old song she had memorized. _"Eternal light, O blessed ray of life. I summon thee. I give myself to thee. Let your warmth fill my soul, bond with me as you have with the Earth's Eternal Spirit, and let us obliterate this Evil that threatens all that we hold dear! Become one with my heart, my soul, and help me protect those who stand against this darkness!_" She rose her hands as the Magick swirled around her, silently accepting the fate that she had chosen for herself as she completed the spell. "_DIVINE INTERVENTION!_" 

"_CHAOTIC OBLITERATION!" _The blast that left Lashana's hands shot forward, joining with, then melding with the spell that Telca had loosed only moments before. _This is it... _The combined fury of the attacks slammed into the Demon Highlord, the howl of agony he loosed drowned out by the roar of the Power they had unleashed. The stone ceiling above them cracked, the ground quaking beneath their feet. Lashana closed her eyes and let her tears fall._ I wish there had been another way....._

Telca watched the blast tear at the Demon impassively for a moment before she felt the Light pulling at her. She turned to look at the X-Man and let her tears come._ Remy....I love you...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kang grimaced in pain as he let Mewtwo lean against him, helping the Pokemon to his feet despite the fact that he had five broken ribs and a twisted wing. He and Mewtwo were the only ones who were still conscious. Therefore, they were the only ones who witnessed what happened next. 

As the draconian started to limp towards the fallen form of Kenshin, a silver and gold portal opened directly in front of them, dumping the bodies of Blackwargreymon and Remy onto the crispy lawn. The two Harem Members gaped at the scene before raising their gazes to the portal, staring at the two familiar females within. 

_We'll always remember you....._

"Wha... Lashana!! Telca! Wait!" Kang yelled, dropping Mewtwo and running forward, trying to reach the portal as it started to shrink. "Lashana!" 

_You're safe now. That's all that matters...._

"No it isn't! What are we supposed to do without the two of you?! You can't leave us like this!" he roared, lunging forward and grabbing Telca's arm. He saw tears in her eyes, and glanced over to discover that Lashana was crying freely, fresh tears streaming down her face as she reached over and gently removed his hand from Telca's arm before pushing him out of the portal. 

The Elfs words were the only thing that remained after the portal closed. 

_Live for us...._   
  
  
  



End file.
